Vlad's Wife
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny is finally captured by Vlad and is taken up to his mansion. Danny tries to escape but fails. Vlad operates some of his machines and changes Danny into his perfect protégé. Read the rest to find out what happens to Danny


_**Vlad's Wife**_

Danny is finally captured by Vlad and is taken up to his mansion. Danny tries to escape but fails. Vlad operates some of his machines and changes Danny into his perfect protégé. Read the rest to find out what happens to Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

I was fighting Vlad, again, for the third day in the row now and noticed how obstinate he has become. He has become highly fixated on me for a reason. While I was fighting Vlad this time, he took out on of his inventions and blasted me right in the chest. I fell down hard on the ground. I did not noticed that Vlad picked me up and carried me to his mansion. When I woke up, I noticed that I was strapped down on a table. I thought that I might be able to phase through the chains and shackles that held me, but I noticed that the shackles also prevented me of using my ghost powers as well. I looked around the lab to see if Vlad was anywhere to be found. I noticed Vlad at a control console.

"Hey, Vlad, what do you plan on doing to me this time?" I said with a bit of annoyance.

"I plan on making you my wife." I was confused. Vlad was going to make me his wife? How is that possible? I am a man, not a woman.

"I could tell right now Daniel that you are thinking of how it is possible and I am going to make you my wife. To answer your question, with this." I saw Vlad throw a lever on the wall and I saw a big machine that was coming down towards me.

_Vlad's POV:_

I threw the lever that was close to the wall next to me knowing that the lever was the one that I needed. I saw the machine coming down from the ceiling and coming towards Daniel. In a few moments, he was going to be Daniel no longer but my loving wife, Daniela. Oh, this was going to be good. The first machine came down and started on Daniel's legs. It was making them longer and more feminine by the second.

"Ah, Vlad, I have women's legs. Stop it now."

"No my dear, I am afraid not." I threw another lever and another machine came down. It went towards Daniel's hips and it made them wider and made his waist narrow. I laughed while this was happening. Here I saw Daniel becoming more of a female by the second.

"Time for the third machine." I threw the next lever. It lowered near Daniel's manhood and re-arranged it into womanhood, fully functioning. I noticed that Daniel was freaking out when this happened.

"Ah, Vlad, what the hell man?" That was the first time that I heard Daniel ever swear.

"You are now a fully functioning woman. Now on to the next machine." I went to the console command and pressed a couple of buttons. Two tubes with suction cups came down and was placed onto Daniels chest. While that was happening, a helmet was placed on this head restructuring it. Daniel was fighting it while the machines were doing their job.

_Danny's POV:_

I was not able to see as there was a helmet obstructing my view. I felt something pulling my chest. It was starting to hurt. Then all of a sudden, I felt something being injected in me. I could not tell what happened to me as the helmet covered my entire head. I felt instruments pulling and poking my face. I wanted to know what was happening to my face. Then all of a sudden, the helmet released itself from my head.

"Take a look at yourself my dear."

"What do you mean?" I was shocked when I heard my voice. I noticed that I was unshackled and went to the closest mirror. What I saw surprised me. There stood an impossible sexy woman and that woman is me. I could not believe it.

"So, Daniela, what do you think?" Vlad asked me. I was furious.

"You made me into a woman you sick bastard. I am leaving." I was about to leave when all of a sudden, Vlad grabbed me and threw me to the table.

"Let me go now."

"I do not think so. There is one more thing that I have to do." Vlad threw another lever and a separate helmet came down and was placed on my head. It did not cover my entire head this time.

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

"I am erasing your memories and replacing them with new ones." I was scared. All of a sudden, the helmet activated. I felt the memories of my family and friends being erased and new ones being put in. Memories such as meeting Vlad, marrying Vlad, and wanting to have a child with Vlad. All of a sudden, the helmet was released.

"So my dear, how are you?"

_Daniela's POV:_

I looked at Vlad when he asked me how I was.

"Vlad, honey, I am fine. Now, why are we in your lab?" I saw a smile on Vlad's face. It was creepy.

"Now, honey, let's go. I do not want to be in here for another second longer." I flew off and went to my bedroom. Vlad and I had a wonderful life together. Two years later, I gave birth to his son, Donny, who was also a halfa like both Vlad and I. Vlad and I lived wonderfully and happily together.

_**Hey everyone. I wanted to take a different aspect of a TG Danny when I wrote this. So, I thought why not make Danny a woman and make him married to Vlad. I thought that it would be a good twist for everyone. I am currently working on sequels for other stories that you all have requested.**_


End file.
